evonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance Kast
Tactics & Tips Maximizing Training Rate One of the key things in evony is obviously army. With a large standing army, you can plunder for more resources, conquer new cities, and enjoy a solid defense when you go offline. However, a large army is relatively slow to train. Thanks to JUDGE, these tips are effective in maximizing the training speed: 1.Have 13 barracks and 8 cottages at level 9 in each city, no warehouses should be constructed. 8 cottages are exactly what's needed per city, more cottages will do you absolutely no good other than a higher tax revenue, which is completely worthless. 2.When you researched your Horseback riding, metal casting, and military science technology to level 9, and you have also upgraded your wall to level 10, and your relief station to level 9, demolish your workshop, forge, and stable and replace them with three additional barracks. Note: Do not use dynamite to demolish, demolish them level by level. 3. Before you train more soldiers each time, go into your feasting hall and change your mayor to the hero with the highest attack value, then go into the barracks and click train, then immediately go to your feasting hall and change your mayor back. Similar procedure can be done with researching technology and an intelligence hero. Maximizing Production Rate When you go to your market place, you can easily see that lumber has the highest price. What does this mean..? Well, this means that lumber is the most valuable resource and you should produce nothing but lumber! You didn't read it wrong, go to your city, and save only one of your farms, quarrys, and ironmines, demolish the rest of them and replace all of them with sawmills. When you need other resources, just sell some lumbers and buy them at the market. However, you must be extremely active to do this. I would recommend that you log on four times a day at morning, lunch break, before dinner, and before bed. If you are not active enough and did not buy food in time, your hungry soldiers will starve to death and bad things can happen... When bad things like that happens, I strongly to suggest you to stop reading this article, stand up, and plant your head into the monitor, heavily XD. Plundering for resources Sometimes it is also helpful if you can farm NPC's and plunder resources. You can do this by attacking level 5 NPC's with 600 ballistae and 600 transporters if your Horseback Riding and Archery technologies are at level 9. '''level 5 NPC's are the highest level NPC's that you can attack without getting any casualty, starting from '''level 6 there are defensive trebuchets and they kill ballistae very easily. That's why you usually see level 5 NPC all around the map. A couple of things to keep in mind: 1. Your hero can also gain a lot of experience in this process. NPC's will fully regenerate their defending troops every hour, so attack the same NPC every hour will give you a ton of experience. 2. NPC's will fully generate their''' resources''' every 8 hours, so attacking the same NPC over over and over again will not '''give you a lot of resource, you must wait another 8 hours to attack the same NPC again for maximum resource'. 3. If you don't have many level 5 NPC's around you, you can always build one. First, occupy a '''level 5 flat', then build a new city there. Then abandon it, and there is your level 5 NPC. You can take your 250 workers out of there first, but I usually don't bother doing that. Note: the level of the NPC that you will construct is not depended on the level of town hall in that city. It is determined by the level of flat when you occupy it. 4. You can try to attack a level 5 NPC without Archery and Horseback Riding at level 9. However, make sure to tell me the results afterwards so that I can laugh out loud at your face. Recruiting Good Heros As all of us know, when you recruit a hero, you want to recruit somebody that has a very high value in 1 particular skill. Most of the players out there say a base value of 60 is good, but I say a value of 65 or higher meets my requirement. What is base value? Base value is the value of a particular skill of a hero minus the level of that hero. Example: a level 6 hero with 41 politics, 72 attack, and 18 intel has a base politcs of 35, a base attack of 66, and a base intel of 12. Would you recruit this hero? I would, because the base attack is 66 and this will be an excellent attack hero. the intel and politics is very poor therefore I will probably not use them to be a mayor(unless I want to train soldiers) or to scout. After you get a hero with a particular skill extremely high, such as one that I described above, you want to focus on the highest value and whenever it levels up, you upgrade the highest value and nothing else. However... These kind of heros are extremely rare to find, you will probably find them once in a month maybe. So how do you recruit a large quantity of these kind of heros? It's simple, if you have a large supply of gold. Have your inn at exactly level 1, and have more than 1 vacant spots in your feasting hall. now go in and recruit the only hero that's in the inn, go to the feasting hall, dismiss him, then go back to the inn and recruit another hero, then go to the feasting hall, dismiss him again. Keep doing this until you find a hero with a base attack (or politics, if you want a mayor, or intel, if you want a scout) of 65. Once you found one, recruit it, and obviously do NOT '''dismiss it in the feasting hall. There you go, now you have a great hero. If you want, you can keep doing this until you fill up your feasting hall. Conquering level 10 NPC Conquering a level 10 NPC is important because of three things: 1. You can upgrade some technologies to level 10 now, to list some: agriculture, horseback riding, metal casting, masonry. 2. You get a city that's fully upgraded, that saves you a plenty of michelangelo's script. 3. See #1 and #2 =D Thanks to Hods Realm of Evony, below are two ways that's most used to conquer a level 10 NPC. Norm: http://www.google.com/search?hl=en&source=hp&q=level+10+NPC+cheap&aq=f&oq=&aqi= Cheap:http://www.google.com/search?hl=en&source=hp&q=level+10+NPC+cheap&aq=f&oq=&aqi= Of course, these are not the only two ways of conquering a NPC, you can also conquer it with ballistae, and battering rams. Feel free to develop your own strategy of conquering it, but make sure mail them to me so I can include it in here. '''After you conquer a level 10 NPC 1. Immediately send a high intelligence hero in there, promote him as mayor, and start researching those technologies that needs level 10 buildings. 2. Then, immediately send a high politics hero and set him as mayor. 3. Then, start tearing down cottages, leave 7 of them alone (Not 8 cottages, 7, because they are level 10 now, you need less of them). Replace them with level 9 barracks. 4. Tear down all the farms and replace them with sawmill. 5. Send a high attack hero along with a lot of resource there, promote him as mayor, and start building catapults in your level 10 barrack. Miscellaneous 1.' Always leave a vacant spot in your city limit'. For example, if you are a baron, you should only have three cities instead of four. 2. Do not build any fortified unit'''s until you have '''100k standing archers. When you start building fortified units, leave the gate open so that your archers can protect your fortified units. 3. The''' only fortified units''' you should build is archer's tower. 4. archers>pikeman>calvary/cataphract>archers 5. You should never use workers other than when building a new city. 6. Warriors are the cheapest unit and therefore you should have a''' large amount of them', so that they can act as a '''meatshield for your archers'. 7. Ballista>battering ram>catapult>Archer's tower 8. The units that you should have in large quantities are warriors, archers, scouts, cataphracts, and ballistae. jf~ Highlighted things you should remember. Category:Alliances